


Different

by StaubreyBechloeGoals4Life



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 22:07:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13556550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaubreyBechloeGoals4Life/pseuds/StaubreyBechloeGoals4Life
Summary: This is a Staubrey one-shot that was originally part of my multi-chapter story, Perfect: A Bechloe Love Story. Aubrey and Stacie have been dating for months, but the time away from each other during the holidays makes Stacie realize just how much Aubrey means to her. Will she be able to say those three special words or will the Hunter make her chicken out? Stacie/Aubrey





	Different

AN: I decided to give Staubrey some more love since their ship is one that I am becoming fond of the more I write. This one shot takes place while the Bellas are still in senior year. I hope you enjoy!

 

Stacie glanced down at her phone to check the time again as she waited for Aubrey in the loading area of the airport. It was New Year’s Eve and she was relieved to finally get to see her girlfriend again. The two went home for Christmas and Stacie was surprised by how much she missed her. She knew that her relationship with Aubrey was different from anything she ever had in the past, but it still shook her to the core how much she truly cared and needed to be with the blonde she could never seem to get enough of. At first, Stacie didn’t think much about being away from each other for a week. She figured she would have her family and the holiday festivities to keep her entertained, but she missed Aubrey more than she was willing to admit out loud. She missed more than the toe curling sex. She missed the intimacy. She missed the lingering kisses and inside jokes. She missed cuddling up in bed and the late night talks. She missed Aubrey’s smile, the way her eyebrows knitted together when she was deep in thought, and the way she could read Stacie no matter how hard the brunette tried to hide her feelings from her. She was vulnerable and open with Aubrey, but for the first time in her life, that didn’t make her want to run away. Her phone buzzed and she beamed with happiness when she saw that Aubrey was calling her.

“Hey, what gate did you get into? I don’t see you,” asked Stacie as she got out of her car to look around.

“Right behind you, babe,” said Aubrey and Stacie laughed as Aubrey jogged over to jump into her arms. Stacie sighed in relief as she buried her nose in Aubrey’s hair. She missed the scent of cherry and vanilla, the scent of Aubrey’s favorite shampoo.

“I missed you,” whispered Stacie and Aubrey smiled as she leaned her forehead against hers.

“I missed you too. It felt like the longest flight ever, but I am finally here,” said Aubrey before tenderly kissing her. Stacie giggled and gave Aubrey a wink as they pulled away.

“Wow, you must have missed me if you are willing to engage in PDA,” teased Stacie as she placed Aubrey’s luggage in the trunk. They got into the car and Aubrey sighed happily.

“Well, let’s just say I feel liberated after having a much needed talk with my dad,” confessed Aubrey as Stacie veered back onto the road.

“Wait, did you actually tell him that your boyfriend is actually your girlfriend?”

“Yes and it didn’t exactly go like I planned, but it turned out better than I expected. He had to keep changing our plans and leaving abruptly to attend meetings and on Christmas Eve, I just had enough. I told him that I didn’t have to be there. There were plenty of places I could have been, but he promised we would spend time together and yet he kept ditching me. I was already missing you, so when he said he might have to go in to work that night, I just lost it. I told him I was leaving and I wouldn’t be coming back since he doesn’t have time for me anyways. He asked why I was so upset and it just kind of slipped out. I told him I was upset because I could have been with my girlfriend instead of hanging around at the house waiting for him.” Stacie’s jaw dropped.

“Way to just drop that bomb on him, babe. What did he say?”

“He was quiet for a while. I thought I gave him a mini stroke, but we sat down, he apologized, and we talked about you. He was surprised and I think a bit flustered at first. I mean I never mentioned being into women, but once I explained that you were an unexpected occurrence, he said he understood.”

“An unexpected occurrence, how romantic of you,” teased Stacie and Aubrey rolled her eyes.

“I wasn’t exactly trying to wax poetically to my father, Stace. He is an extremely conservative man and I was just hoping he wouldn’t completely freak out.”

“So, what happened after that?”

“He told his assistant to only call if it was a matter of national security and we had a great talk over dinner. I think it will still take him a while to get used to and he kept asking me if I was sure I was gay. I think I confused him even more by my answer.”

“And what answer was that?” Aubrey laced their fingers together.

“I am attracted to men and women, but only have one person that I can't stop thinking about. I told him that I wanted you in my life and if he couldn’t handle that then I was okay with it. He asked again if that meant I was gay and I said that he needed to stop worrying about what he could label me as and start worrying more about if he wants to be a supportive father or not.”

“Wow, so is he, you know, going to be a supportive father?”

“He admitted it would take some time to get used to, but he loves me and wants me to be happy. Trust me, coming from him, that’s huge.”

“I am happy you got to talk to him, Bree. You know you didn’t have to right? I was only teasing you before. I didn’t expect you to go there and tell him about us.”

“You already told your family and invited me home for Christmas, so the least I could do was tell my dad you exist.”

“I am so happy it went well and I am happy you are back. Since you had to admit something difficult to your father, I guess it is only fair that I admit I missed you a lot when we were apart, more than I thought possible,” confessed Stacie and Aubrey smiled smugly.

“I told you that would happen.”

“Oh and here we go, the ego of Aubrey Posen is getting stroked,” grumbled Stacie as she pulled into the parking garage of Aubrey’s apartment building and Aubrey giggled.

“What, you were just so sure it wouldn’t be a big deal. Face it, Stace, we see each other every day and practically live together. Missing each other is inevitable, but don’t worry. I plan on making up for lost time,” assured Aubrey as Stacie parked in her usual parking spot. They got out of the car and Stacie grinned from ear to ear.

“Oh really,” she asked as she popped the trunk and Aubrey winked at her.

“Really,” said Aubrey. She grabbed her luggage and slipped her hand into Stacie’s as they headed toward the elevators. The security guard on duty gave them a smile and nod.

“Miss Posen, Miss Conrad, welcome back. I hope you had a wonderful holiday.” Stacie scoffed.

“Matt, we have been over this. Call me Stacie, we see each other enough to be on a first name basis.” Aubrey giggled and nodded.

“Aubrey is just fine, Matt,” she agreed and Matt nodded with a smile as he pushed the button to the elevator and the doors opened.

“Well then, I hope you have a happy New Year’s Eve, Stacie and Aubrey.”

“You too,” giggled Stacie as they entered the elevator. As soon as the doors closed, Aubrey pushed Stacie against the nearest wall and passionately kissed her.

“Hell yes,” moaned Stacie as Aubrey kissed her neck.

“I have wanted to do this ever since you sent me that dirty text,” Aubrey whispered into her ear and Stacie gasped when her girlfriend’s fingers slid into her panties. As soon as two of Aubrey’s fingers entered her, Stacie bucked her hips and began riding them with abandon.

“Now let’s see if I can beat my old record and make you cum before we reach my floor,” whispered Aubrey as her thumb massaged the bundle of nerves she knew would make Stacie come undone. Between the week apart, the excitement of being in the elevator, and the surprise of Aubrey being the first to initiate it, Stacie couldn’t hold out, not this time. Instead, she moaned into Aubrey’s mouth as the blonde kissed her sensually and continued to pump her fingers. An intense orgasm crashed into Stacie and she gripped onto Aubrey’s shoulders for support as her legs turned to jello. The elevator dinged and Aubrey’s eyes widened when the doors opened two floors below hers. Aubrey quickly removed her fingers and straightened up, but Stacie was too pleased to care as an elderly couple entered the elevator. The man glanced over at Stacie, who was leaning against the wall, disheveled and catching her breath. The woman glanced over at Aubrey, who cleared her throat.

“She has asthma. We are going up to get her inhaler,” said Aubrey and the woman slowly nodded as the doors closed. The elevator music didn’t ease the awkward silence as they waited for the elevator to arrive at their floor. The moment they did, Aubrey grabbed her luggage and Stacie’s hand before leaving the elevator.

“Enjoy the rest of your day. I know we will,” called Stacie as she giggled and Aubrey shushed her. As soon as they entered Aubrey’s apartment, they both burst with laughter and Aubrey groaned.

“I am never going to be able to look Mr. and Mrs. Scarborough in the eyes again, Stace. You didn’t even try to act like…”

“Like what, I just hadn’t been thoroughly fucked in an elevator by my girlfriend? Sorry, but when the Hunter is satisfied, he is satisfied,” she teased as she plopped down on the couch.

“God, I love you,” laughed Aubrey and Stacie’s head darted up to look at her girlfriend. Aubrey gulped as silence filled the room and Stacie tried to respond. Her lips were moving, but no words would come out. Suddenly, Stacie’s phone rang and Aubrey gave her a small smile.

“Saved by the bell, you take that and I am going to change,” said Aubrey before rolling her luggage to her bedroom. Stacie sat there for a second longer, flustered and speechless, before answering her phone.

“Yea, what,” she asked in a clipped tone and Beca smirked.

“Damn Stace, still haven’t gotten any? What’s up with the mood and the tude?” Stacie sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

“Sorry, Bec, what’s up?”

“Nothing big, just wanted to ask if you could bring some ice before you and Bree head here for the New Year’s Eve party tonight? Amy is going to make margaritas and we are definitely going to run out of ice.”

“Yea, um, we will be there around eight and bring the ice.”

“You okay? You sound weird.”

“Yea, fine, just need to handle something. I will see you in a bit,” said Stacie before hanging up. She took in a deep breath and stood up to head toward the bedroom. Her heart was racing and she could hear it thundering in her chest. When she entered the bedroom, Aubrey was changing shirts. Stacie walked over to her and kissed her tenderly, trying to convey all the emotions she felt in that moment. Aubrey moaned and deepened the kiss. Stacie trailed kisses over her neck and Aubrey sighed.

“You don’t have to say it back, Stace,” she assured and Stacie gulped as she looked down. Aubrey titled her chin up, so they could lock eyes.

“I mean it. I didn’t mean for it to come out like that, but I do love you. I am in love with you and after dealing with my father and feeling the weight finally lift from my shoulders from all the stress of trying to hide us, I am okay with telling you that. I do love you, which means I can wait for you to feel the same.” Stacie sighed in relief and tenderly kissed Aubrey again as they fell onto the bed.

In that moment, she didn’t care about sex. She cared about showing Aubrey how she felt, even if the words wouldn’t come out yet. They didn’t pounce on each other and it wasn’t part of a challenge to see who could make the other succumb to their orgasm first. They kissed and caressed in ways they never did before and Stacie knew what they were doing. For the first time in her life, she made love to someone and she was caught off guard by how different it was from sex. The intimacy and desire was much different and she pulled Aubrey close once they were sated and exhausted. Aubrey nestled into the crook of Stacie’s neck as the post-coital bliss took over.

Stacie kissed her forehead and let her mind wander as they lay in comfortable silence together. She was surprised that Aubrey said it, but even more surprised that it didn’t scare her as much as she thought it would. She was shocked at first, but not scared. Saying those words out loud scared her, but the emotions behind them felt right and that made her smile. She rolled out of bed and searched her discarded clothes for her phone. Aubrey couldn’t hide the hurt and disappointment she felt as she sat up.

“Wait, you are leaving? Stacie, what the hell? Look, I know I freaked you out, but…” Stacie grabbed her phone, crawled back into bed, and kissed Aubrey tenderly.

“Just listen okay,” said Stacie and Aubrey nodded as she snuggled back into her side. Stacie scrolled through the songs on her favorite playlist and smiled when she found the one she was looking for.

“I couldn’t get this damn song out of my head when I was home. I played it every night when I went to bed because I missed you so much. I missed having you in bed with me and it was really hard to sleep without you. It took me a few times to listen to it before I realized why this song is important to me,” said Stacie before pushing play and softly singing along. Aubrey smiled as she listened to the words.

“And I've never known a love so strong. And when the night time ends, will it all be gone? You ignited. I'm finding myself hoping.” Aubrey looked up at Stacie and saw the tears welling in the brunette’s eyes as she expressed everything she wanted to say before. Aubrey cupped her face and kissed her.

“Stace…” Stacie shushed her.

“You’re going to miss my favorite part,” whispered Stacie with a wink and Aubrey smiled as she listened.

“You and me, we could be different. And nothing could change my mind. We could let go and fall into it. You and me, we could be different,” sang Stacie and Aubrey giggled.

“Are you serenading me in bed right now,” teased Aubrey and Stacie shrugged.

“I figured it is the best way to deal with the toner I have for you.” Aubrey laughed and Stacie sighed happily. She always loved the sound of Aubrey’s laughter. Stacie sweetly kissed her again before gazing lovingly into her eyes and Aubrey knew what she was about to say just by the way she was looking at her. She had seen that look before from Stacie, but knew her girlfriend wasn’t ready to admit what it meant before now.

“I love you too, Bree. I have for a while. I was just too scared to admit it to myself.”

“I think you were just waiting for the most romantic time and you definitely chose it well,” whispered Aubrey before kissing her. They cuddled into each other’s arms and Stacie started the song over as she sighed in relief. Aubrey grinned even more.

“And just like that, you found our song. Careful there, Hunter, or you may lose your street cred,” teased Aubrey and Stacie giggled.

“Oh, trust me, the Hunter lost that after one night with you,” assured Stacie as she closed her eyes and basked in the peace she felt. Aubrey did the same as the song continued. That night, they would ring in the new year with their friends and they were both happy knowing that the new year would also bring a new stage of their relationship.

 

AN: The song that inspires this one shot is “Different” by Only Yours.


End file.
